


Mind and Heart; Body and Soul, sections 5-7

by Kazroo



Series: Mind and Heart; Body and Soul [2]
Category: Tarzan the WB series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazroo/pseuds/Kazroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote follow-up chapters to Mind and Heart, wanting to take the story farther, but they were done as sequels, and as such I am posting them as part of the same series, but not just continuing chapers because they were not written at the same time, and were originally posted as separate entities.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. TGIF

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote follow-up chapters to Mind and Heart, wanting to take the story farther, but they were done as sequels, and as such I am posting them as part of the same series, but not just continuing chapers because they were not written at the same time, and were originally posted as separate entities.

Part 5

"TGIF"

Jane's eyes were beginning to glaze over. For a week, she and Sam had been stuck behind their desks, staring at the computer screens, and doing paperwork or research for other detectives.

"Hey, you still with me?" Sam asked to bring Jane out of her brain freeze.

Without moving or looking up, she answered, "Yeah."

"You know it's Friday, right?"

Still without moving, Jane's lips curled into a smile. She shifted her eyes up until she met Sam's eyes.

"Oh, I know that smile. You need to get away from that screen before any more brain cells melt."

"Sam."

"I'm serious. You've got that 'look'."

"What 'look' is that?"

"The 'computer overload' look. You've spent five straight days glued to that screen. You need this weekend."

"Weekend, oh, I love that word."

Jane smiled even wider, and looked off into space.

"Now that smile, I don't want to know what that means."

"I'm just glad to have a couple of days where the word 'desk' isn't involved. It's been a long week."

"Only one more to go."

"You had to mention that?" Jane responded, her smile now half of what it had been.

~~~~~

John had spent the first two days of the week waiting for Jane in her apartment. The second day, Nicky wasn't there to supervise, and Jane came home to find the ever-curious John had left the refrigerator door open, left a faucet on, and had taken the laces out of some of Jane's shoes. After cleaning the consequences, Jane had been too tired for anything else.

Jane made it to her room, intending to change for bed, but the bed called to her, and she just melted back into it. John soon followed, looking for where she was.

"Jane?"

"Sorry, John. This desk job just puts me to sleep. I wish I felt more awake."

John snuggled up next to Jane, prompting a warm, sleepy smile on her face that she made sure John saw.

"Thank-you."

"For what?"

"For being so sweet."

John was just glad to have her near, but he wasn't tired.

~~~~~

The next two days, John moved from building to building, roaming his urban jungle. The city was more quiet and courteous than normal. No one needed his help. 

The first night of these two, John headed to Jane's apartment at sundown. He slipped through the window into Jane's bedroom. He approached the bed where Jane was laying, and looked down at her. She was already asleep. Disappointed, John sat on her bed for a while, hoping she'd wake. When she didn't, John headed off to his jungle room, and restlessly spent the night taking in the sights and smells of the city from the terrace outside his garden.

On the second night, he arrived before sundown, hoping that Jane wouldn't be asleep yet. As usual, he entered through Jane's bedroom window. The door between Jane's room and the rest of the house was closed, and as John approached the door, he heard five or six voices, all female. Hoping to find Jane home already and among them, he ventured into the hall, and spotted Nicky in the kitchen.

"Hi, John. Jane's not home yet. You wanna join us?"

"What are you doing?"

"We're taking a pizza break from studying - you want a piece?"

Nicky thrust a slice toward John. He sniffed it and recoiled, the look on his face saying it all.

"Not your thing - I get it."

"Nicky, I was looking…" was all one of her friends got out upon entering the room before noticing John there.

"Well, well, never mind what I [i]was[/i] looking for…Hi I'm -"

"Knock it off. He's here to see my sister - you know - the cop."

Nicky left the kitchen thinking she had stopped her friend from the train of thought she was on. She watched Nicky get out of sight, and turned her attentions back to John.

"Hi," she said seductively, which was totally lost on John.

"Hello," John replied innocently.

She moved closer. As she reached John, she put her hands on his chest. John retreated, trying to keep some space between them, until a wall stopped his progress. She got closer still. John knew he shouldn't hurt her, but he was feeling trapped. He put his hands up defensively. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and his mouth was slightly open. She was touching him, and talking to him in that same seductive tone.

"I wouldn't mind a walk on the wild side, if you know what I mean," she said, stroking a finger down the front of John's shirt.

John didn't understand, in fact he was scared. He slowly sidestepped, sliding against the wall, but she cut off his retreat and put her hand on his biceps, pinning him against the wall.

The apartment door opened, and John heard Jane greet Nicky and the rest of her friends who were quizzing each other and answering with mouths full of pizza and highly caffeine filled beverages.

"Jane!" John yelled out.

Jane quickly made the turn into the kitchen, and saw the girl with her claws out. She stepped back and aside when Jane entered the room, and John moved quickly to Jane and held her tight. As Nicky's friend passed by John to rejoin the group, he leaned away from her. Jane felt him shifting.

"Is everything OK?"

"She's scary."

Jane pulled back and looked at John.

“What did she do?"

"She would not let me leave, and she kept touching me, saying things."

"Yeah, I know her type, John. You're right - she is scary. Would you like to go to my room?"

"Yes."

John began to head for Jane's room.

"You're not coming?"

"In a minute, I need to talk to Nicky."

"OK."

Jane peeked into the room with Nicky, and signaled for her to come into the kitchen.

"I know I didn't ask, but Megan was going to let us study at her place, but it's being tented and sprayed for bugs, so we needed a place."

"Is Megan the little claw monster I just had to save John from?"

"I told her to leave him alone."

"Well, she didn't - I'm wondering if you might want to check her 'bug' story. Now I've gotta use what little energy I've got left un-scaring John."

"I'll get them out as soon as possible. I'm sorry. Tell John I'm sorry?"

"Sure. Thanks. It's not your fault."

Jane got to her bedroom to find Megan hovering, about to turn the knob.

"May I help you," Jane asked.

"I was looking for the bathroom."

"Back to your left."

"Oh."

Once in her room, Jane said, "God help the one she catches."

A nervous John awaited. Soon after Jane entered the room, John attached himself to her, and exhaled deeply, the warmth of his breath carrying to her neck.

"I missed you," John announced into Jane's hair. He began to kiss her neck.

"Oh, John, I missed you too, but I'm too tired. I know what I said, but desk duty is exhausting. I don't know why since you don't get to do anything, but it is. Will you just hold me again tonight?" 

John unwrapped himself from Jane, planted himself on the bed, smiled broadly, and pounded his palm on the mattress as an invitation. Jane locked her bedroom door, took off her badge, unloaded her gun, and sat on the edge of the bed to remove her shoes. As she rolled back onto the bed, John's arms enveloped Jane.

"Jane?"

"Yes, John?"

"What was she doing? Nicky's friend."

"She liked you, and she was trying to find out if you were interested."

"But I have you."

"Maybe she didn't know that."

"Nicky told her."

"Well, some…people…won't accept that someone is taken. Some don't care if someone is taken, and sometimes they like someone for the wrong reasons."

"Like what?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. How did you know I was the one you wanted?"

"Your smell," John said sniffing Jane from shoulder to hairline. She could feel the tip of his nose drag lightly up her neck, and it sent a tingle down her spine. John felt the shiver in Jane, and he smiled. He drew the hair back from her face, and looked into her eyes.

"You are tired. Sleep now. I'll keep you safe."

John's sweet, reassuring tones, and just feeling his body warmth were enough, and Jane soon fell deep asleep.

~~~~~

Back to Friday in the police station…

Jane's far away smile returned.

"This week has been a killer. It's hard to believe it's Friday already, but I'm so glad."

"Didn't we just cover that topic?"

"Like you said, Sam, desk duty kills brain cells, and put the rest to sleep."

"How's John been doing?"

"Keeping a low profile."

"That's good, right?"

"Well, good for the city, and good for John, not so good for my apartment."

"Why hasn't he been in that jungle-like room at Kathleen Clayton's?"

"For the last few days, he has been. He started out at my apartment because he wanted to be there when I got home. It wasn't the best idea."

"So, you and John have any weekend plans?"

"John and I had weekday plans, but I kept falling asleep."

"That's not good."

"Tell me about it. But it's the weekend now, and I'm not wasting it," Jane commented, getting up from her desk.

"See you Monday then?"

"Yeah, but I still have to see Dr. Maloney in the morning."

They both got their coats and headed out for their weekends.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the drive from work, Jane recalled her morning conversation with John.

"So, you'll be at Kathleen's this afternoon?"

"Yes. You'll come?"

"Absolutely."

John smiled, and kept beaming at Jane. He was irresistible with that look on his face. Jane gave him a quick kiss.

"See you this afternoon."

~~~~~


	2. The Serpent in the Garden

Part 6

"The Serpent in the Garden"

When Jane arrived at John's jungle room, she found John in a playful mood. He landed in front of Jane, and stayed bent down. He smiled and bobbed his head like a dog waiting for a stick to be tossed for the chasing. It didn't take Jane long to understand. The last time Jane had seen that twinkle in his eyes was the day they spent at the cabin in the woods. He was energy and sunshine uncontained.

"Oh, I get it," Jane said, slipping off her shoes.

John watched her every move, and began breathing heavier as he watched Jane's second shoe get thrown aside. Jane took a near three-point stance and quickly zagged to the left, shot a smile at John, and ran carefully and quickly into the leafy cover. It was playful, and delightful, and vital. They both had their senses on full alert, tracking each other. Each time John would catch Jane, she would take her game to the next level, and the chase would begin anew.

Again, John galloped after her, soon making up time on Jane. He grabbed her around the waist while she was mid-stride, and lifted her, spinning her around to face him. They faced off. Every step Jane took was mirrored by John. Adrenaline was running high. Jane could tell by the look on John's face that he wasn't ready for this to end yet. For a moment, Jane flashed back to standing in the river with John, both of them speckled in mud. The memory of that moment of desire deferred making Jane determined in the here and now to show John how sure she was of her decision. She knew just when to melt from his touch, and when to take control. Jane did a 180, and ran from John, knowing he would chase. After five steps, Jane looked back. John was missing. Jane stopped.

"John?"

Moving stealthily overhead was John. He made his way above Jane, and dropped smoothly, directly in front of her. She jumped, and let out a quick scream. She ran straight at John and jumped up on him. John grabbed ahold of Jane, and wrapped himself around her. He spun around until Jane's legs were suspended outward by the force. As John slowed, he loosened his grip of Jane and she slipped back toward the floor. Both their bodies were pulsing with energy. The more heavily they breathed, the more they smiled.

While holding onto John's hands, Jane sat, and her eyes invited him to join her. John crouched in front of Jane. She leaned up into a kiss. The chase had heightened the fire they were already feeling. Jane straightened her bent knees, and John dropped to a kneeling position over Jane's legs. As Jane lay back, John struggled with the buttons on Jane's shirt. They caressed and kissed, all attention focused on each other.

"Well, isn't this cozy," Richard sarcastically sneered.

John sprang up, and turned, taking a defensive posture between Jane and Richard. John's brow dropped, and his eyes narrowed as his hands rolled into fists at his sides. His jaw set, John said, "Leave."

Jane quickly redid the buttons on her shirt that John had worked so hard to undo without damaging her shirt, and she stood at John's shoulder.

"Somehow, I knew I'd find the two of you together. I'm surprised, Detective Porter, but I guess that savage appeal was more than you could resist."

"What do you want?" Jane snapped, stepping in front of John.

"I'm here to make my nephew an offer."

"I want nothing from you," John growled.

"You say that now, but you can't hide here in the Garden of Eden forever. Eventually, you'll have to move into the real world."

Kathleen entered the room with a tray of food and a change of clothing for John, and was surprised to find John and Jane fending off Richard.

"How did you get in here?" Kathleen demanded coldly, her brow lowering like John's. Her piercing blue eyes were shooting holes in her brother.

"Well, technically, this wing of the house isn't yours. You've as much as made it a separate house since our brother died. I used the key he gave me - that's still legal, unless you can prove otherwise."

"This is John's house again. He should have the right to control who enters his home," Kathleen stated to Richard.

"Leave," John emphatically breathed between his clenched teeth, his shoulders coming forward as he bent into lunging position, poised like a running back at the line of scrimmage. Jane put a hand on John's shoulder in an attempt to hold him back, which would have done little had John really wanted to charge at Richard.

Richard got that sickly evil smile on his narrow lips, and strolled out of the jungle room, satisfied that he'd made his presence felt again, and that he'd found out some possibly interesting information.

John was fuming. The mood of fun playfulness was gone. John growled, snorted and breathed noisily.

"He's gone now, John. We'll find a way to keep him out. I promise," Jane soothed.

"She's right, John," Kathleen added. "I'll make sure Richard doesn't invade your space. He had no right-"

"He wants to cage me," he said to Kathleen, cutting her off, and then turned to Jane to say, "keep me from you."

A look of combined anger and fear took over John's face. He crouched back down, and then grabbed his knees, and sat, all curled. Jane also sat, facing John. He slowly released his knees, and encircled Jane with his arms. A tear escaped from one of John's eyes, and Jane pulled him closer, until their foreheads touched.

"He'll never leave me alone," John said, closing his eyes against further tears.

Jane didn't know what to say. She knew he was right about Richard. Chances of him giving up weren't good. Jane looked up at Kathleen. The subtle smile on Kathleen's face said to Jane that she understood John had gotten the "closeness" he wanted with Jane. Kathleen admired the ability both John and Jane possessed to open their hearts. It was a risk Kathleen had never dared take. The always power hungry Richard had made it impossible for Kathleen to focus her energies anywhere but in the business arena. Part of Kathleen wanted to be jealous of the connection that is so obvious between John and Jane, but she understood how much they both needed goodness in their lives, and how fleeting it could be. Now that Richard knew John had gotten his desire, it would be information he would attempt to exploit.

The look on Kathleen's face turned slowly from happy understanding, becoming dangerously angry. She turned and strode purposefully back into the house.

Jane hung onto John all night. His mood swung from sad to angry and back several times. The thoughts of being caged, and of being kept from Jane, haunted him. Each time one of those thoughts popped up, he'd hold Jane tighter. It was a good thing it was Friday, because getting up and facing ultimate boredom at work the next morning wouldn't have mixed with no sleep and lots of worry.

By morning, John had transferred his worry to Jane. He seemed to be free of the dread of last night's events, but Jane was not. Jane yawned.

"Good. You're both awake," said Kathleen, as she had stealthily entered the jungle room.

"I had the locks changed in this wing. This key is the only one."

She handed it to John. He looked at the key in his palm and smiled, and looked at Jane. He moved his hand with the key closer to Jane and said, "Here-for you."

Jane took the key from him, and smiled back at him. John was beaming. It was as if she had accepted his ring. The prolonged smile made Jane wonder.

"John? What does giving the key to me mean to you?"

"This is your house now, with me."

"Oh… John… I'm so glad you want me here," she said, taking his hands, "this means so much to me, but I can't live here."

"But it's safe here now."

"I understand, and I will spend time here with you, but I can't live here."

"Why?"

"Well…"

Jane was at a momentary loss for words.

"John," Kathleen spoke, "Richard may no longer be able to get in here, but if he thought Jane was living with you, he might make Jane's life very difficult."

"How?"

"John." Jane regained his attention.

"John, I can't give up my apartment. I can't leave Nicky alone. But I will keep this with me, always," she said, holding the key to her heart in her clasped hand. "OK?"

"OK."

John looked a bit sad, but he seemed to understand.

"Would you like to come to my apartment later?"

"Will we be alone?"

"I will do my best to make that happen."


	3. Without Further Interruptions...

Part 7

Without Further Interruptions…

That evening, John came walking out of Jane's bedroom and found Jane and Nicky in the livingroom.

"So you'll be…"

"At Nina's, I told you."

"All night?"

"Yes, all night, unless you need a chaperone."

"No."

"I could keep an eye on the two of you."

"Goodnight, Nicky."

"No, I think I'll stay around, sit between you, make sure you don't get up to anything. After all, you never made it home last night…"

"Goodnight Nicky," Jane said again, gently pushing her out and closing the door before Nicky thought of something else to say to keep her around.

Jane turned the lock, and turned to playfully run at John.

"Now we're alone," Jane explained, planting a kiss on John's lips.

He wrapped his arms around Jane, lifted her from the floor, and turned toward the bedroom. Jane smiled and exhaled, feeling all the pent up energy from the past week. Once Jane's feet were back on the ground, John began caressing her face and kissing her. John again fumbled with the buttons on Jane's shirt. She helped him this time, and once enough buttons were undone, she pulled the shirt off over her head.

The strap tee shirt now on the surface exposed Jane's arms and shoulders. John ran his hands up her arms and across her shoulders. The tips of his fingers stroked the back of Jane's neck, and played with her hair. Jane was running her hands up John's back, lifting his shirt as she went. As she reached his shoulders, she pulled the shirt over his head, and ran it out his arms until it fell away.

Jane leaned back and clasped John's hands. She rolled her hands around his, and locking a grip on his wrists, began pulling him, and walking backwards. They missed the doorway, and ended up against the wall outside Jane's bedroom. John pressed tight to her, and they began to kiss again. Their eyes were wide, and their hearts were pounding.

They rolled around the corner into Jane's bedroom, and she slowly backed him to the bed, where it caught the backs of John's knees, knocking him to the mattress with Jane falling on top. Using her arms, Jane steadied herself, and brought her knees up to straddle John's hips. Jane kissed John, and ran her fingers through his hair. John pulled Jane's upper body tight against his, and he swung his knees up, creating the momentum he needed to get to his feet holding Jane. As they reached vertical, Jane hurriedly exclaimed, "John what are you doing?"

John smiled mischievously, spun around, and plunked Jane and himself back onto the bed with their heads at the foot end. As they kissed and touched, they continued to remove each other's clothing.

Now wrapped only in sheets, they were done with the playing, and fully lost in the loving. The week's worth of "almosts" had grown into a fiery passion. John was far more confident and adventurous this time. He remembered every inch of Jane's body, and he showed her he knew what she liked and wanted.

For the first time, Jane knew she had found her equal in both passion and physical stamina. All John knew was that he had Jane, and nothing made him happier than when he was with her. They pushed each other to their limits and beyond, and kept coming back for more. Jane was learning that gentle and wild were not mutually exclusive, and it was an education she wouldn't trade for anything.

In their zeal to satisfy each other, John and Jane rolled right off the bed, and landed hard on the floor. For a moment, they were stunned into stopping. They found each other's eyes. Jane smiled and laughed. John saw she was OK, and smiled back. The floor was no deterrent. They continued their passionate interlude until both were spent. They just lay in each other's arm, and drifted into a blissful sleep.

It was so easy to forget there was an outside world when they were together. An entire universe of two; it felt perfect. 

~~~~~

As the morning sun began to filter into Jane's bedroom, John was already awake, watching Jane continue to sleep. He watched lovingly as she began to stir, and turned toward him. As Jane's eyes slowly came into focus, they blinked shut again as the sun glinted off John's golden locks. She leaned against John's chest, and then again opened her eyes.

"Morning," Jane mumbled.

"Did you sleep well?" John asked.

"Yeah, but this floor wasn't meant for sleeping. My back won't soon let me forget."

Jane rolled onto her stomach, and put a hand on the small of her back.

"Ow, umm."

John put his hand on Jane's on her back. He kissed her along the spine just above their hands.

"Oh, that feels so good."

John rolled over Jane, at first putting his hands on Jane's shoulders. He lifted her hair, and kissed her neck.

"You have healing powers, I swear," Jane remarked, as her back pain was fading, and feeling distant.

It was several more hours before they left Jane's bedroom floor, and by then, Jane was feeling quite limber.

~~~~~

A rhythmic dull thud was pounding on Jane's apartment door.

"Come on Jane, it's almost noon," Nicky's muffled voice said in the hall, her head continuing to pound the door.

Jane unlocked the door, and the seated Nicky tumbled into the room.

"Well, it's about time - I said I'd be away all night - not the whole next day."

Nicky picked herself up off the floor.

"Nicky, you have a key."

"Like I wanted to walk in on anything… Hi, John."

"Good morning, Nicky."

~~~~~

Kathleen pushed her way past everyone on her way into Richard's office. She threw a folded tabloid paper onto his desk.

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

Richard looked up from his desk.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean."

"You didn't think you'd just slip this pile of slander into public domain without someone clueing me in first? I am in publishing, after all."

Richard picked up the paper Kathleen had tossed on his desk, and he stood and circled around the edge of his desk. As the paper unfurled, the headline was clearly visible - "Heiress and Publishing Magnate Kathleen Clayton Sets Up 'Jungle of Love' for Wild-Child Nephew and City Cop". 

"Looks like they got you're bad side, Kathleen."

"You rat. You don't care who you hurt as long as you come out on top. I can't believe we come from the same parents."

"John needs a firm hand - I can provide that. All you and Jane Porter do is indulge his fantasy that he doesn't need to change. When he gets in trouble the next time, you'll see I'm right."

"You just don't get it. Ruining me, ruining Jane, it will just make John more resistant."

"I can make him the man he was meant to be."

"I wouldn't trust you to train a dog, let alone mold a human life. The story was killed, by the way. Don't try this again."

Kathleen left Richard's office, and Richard got on the phone.

"Time for plan B. You know what to do."

Richard's mind envisioned who John might have become had he found him earlier…

"There he is," Richard told the councilman as John approached across the room full of high-class cigar smokers in the private club. John was wearing the perfect navy dress slacks, and the superbly tailored, crested jacket, also navy, that matched the one Richard had on. His hair was neatly pulled back, almost hiding the length of it. His $400 pointy-toed shoes had been freshly shined, and they tapped rhythmically as he walked. His demeanor was just as polished, with perfect posture and not allowing a smile that wasn't planned to appear on his lips.

"John, I'd like you to meet Councilman Blanchard, he's going keep Kathleen quite busy with red tape while our plans go ahead."

"Councilman," John said, bowing his head in greeting.

"Uncle, may I have a word, in private?"

"Of course, you will excuse me councilman, John has been working on something for me of the utmost importance."

John and Richard found a small unoccupied corner in which to talk.

"What have you found?"

"Kathleen has a few skeletons she may have forgotten about."

John passed a folded selection of papers from his inner coat pocket to Richard. They both cracked an evil smile. 

"Very good, I've trained you well."

John turned his head to have a look around the room, and his pulled back hair stuck out behind him, catching Richard's eye.

"Aren't you ever going to cut that," Richard commented, giving John's blond tail a little tug.

"Hey, that's non-negotiable. I gotta stay a little wild or I'll just be another suit. May I go? I've got people to meet."

"Anyone important?"

"Several, and each one more willing than the last."

"Go sow your oats - just don't plant any seeds. We wouldn't want the extra branches on the family tree."

John took off, and was soon dodging the midtown traffic in his foreign convertible. He had freed his hair and it was flying wildly. The blazer was tossed in the back. Even a moment of having to lay off the gas had him laying on the horn as he continued to speed along. Ahead of him, he saw the space in the intersection quickly shrinking, but he hit the gas even harder, intending to beat them all. He had almost made it too, but a quick sideswipe knocked him out of the race. The car he hit was a police car in a pursuit. One of the detectives in the car was quick to get out.

"What did you think you were doing?" Confronted angry detective Jane Porter, slamming her car door, and heading toward John's driver side. "You could have gotten us all killed!"

John slid out of his car, and smiled broadly at her, shaking his hair until it all fell perfectly around his face. He kept looking and smiling, sure she'd melt from his silent charm.

"You have nothing to say? Honestly, I should cuff you and lock you up on the spot."

"Ooh yeah, your place or mine?"

Jane's face was full of indignant rage. She wanted to swat some manners into that arrogant, sports car driving, self-important twit, and she nearly did too. Sam came around the car and held Jane back.

"It's not worth it, he'd be out in a blink. You know who he is?"

"Yeah, he's the guy who let a major criminal get away from us." Jane yelled right in John's face. She turned toward Sam and concluded with, "He's halfway across town by now."

"Jane, he's a Clayton. You don't keep them in jail."

"At least one of you know your place. It's your loss red, we could have done some real umm hmm umm," John hummed, looking Jane up and down, almost licking his lips.

"Ugh, those are images I could do without. Wash my mind out with soap, and his mouth while you're at it."

John smiled at her resistance to the thought of them together. 

"I'm sure I'll see [i]you[/i] again."

John tossed his hair about and leered at Jane.

Richard's fantasy faded back to reality.

"That's my boy," Richard smiled. "No loyalty to Jane or Kathleen, no problems; that's the life I, er, you should have had. If only I could have found you sooner."

Richard now looked pensive. That little Freudian slip was more telling than any intended words or thoughts could have been. Richard wanted for John that which had been denied him as a young man. The freedom that wealth brings, and any other perks that could have been John's had Richard found him as a young boy instead of fully-grown. A mind to mold; a life to control; attitudes to instill. To Richard, there was no better way to ensure the Greystoke legacy. 

~~~~~

There was a knock at Jane's door. Jane opened it to find Kathleen waiting.

"This is a surprise. Come in."

"Is John here?"

"I'm here," John answered, approaching them.

"I just thought I should warn you, Richard made his next move. I managed to stop him, but…"

"But, it will get worse."

"I'm afraid so. I don't know what he'll try next. Be extra careful. I'm sure he has spies all over the place."

"What did he do?" John asked.

"He tried to put an article in the paper making all of us look bad. Since I was able to stop him, he'll up the stakes. 

Jane picked up her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Kathleen inquired.

"I've got a few contacts myself. I'll see if I can ferret out his plans…Hi, Sam, I need you to look into Richard Clayton's recent activity. He's coming for us, and I'd like to know which way he's coming - do we still have that favor owed to us? Good - it's time to cash in."

Jane hung up the phone. The three of them stood there in a triangle formation. The worry hanging in the air. John leaned his head against Jane's shoulder, and she leaned her head against his, closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath between her clenched teeth.

Richard was taking the game to the next level. Would they be ready?


End file.
